Bound and Restricted
by TheStoryGoesOnForever
Summary: Amy gets captured by Moriarty who wants to lure Sherlock there. It doesn't mean he can't hurt her though. Rated M for strong violence.


**A/N: I've sort of become fascinated with Amy/Moriarty. Rated M for violence. **

She shivered as she walked down the road. A night out with Sally and the rest of the Scotland Yard folk had seemed a great idea at the time until Sherlock had dragged her away saying that they had to solve a murder in the morning. He hadn't even bothered to apologize and just jumped into a taxi, leaving her to walk. He said it would clear her head.

Well like fuck it would. She was cold, tired and felt sick. She wrapped her arms around her trying fight off the cold. "I'm gonna kill him," she muttered.

"I could help you," a voice said. She stopped dead, looking into the dark alleyway and seeing a stopping figure there. "I mean, you can't do it all on your own."

She presumed this man was drunk. "I'd get home if I were you. It's gonna get cold."

"What do you say?" the man drawled, his Irish accent getting stronger. "Amy Pond."

Her heart leapt into her mouth. Now she was scared, properly terrified. "How do you know my name?" she asked, her voice barley coming out in a whisper.

"I don't know, I observe. Or is that what he says?" the man said, taking a step towards her. She was frozen to the spot. "I could help you, Amy. I would try to persuade you." he stepped forwards again. "But where's the fun in that?"

She knew she should run but she couldn't. This man could be armed and shoot her if she tried to run. She wanted Sherlock to help but this wasn't a fairy tale. She had stopped believing in them a long time ago. She felt his breath on her face which startled her but before she could scream his hand was on her mouth.

"Oh he's not coming Amy," the man said. "Not yet anyway. But he will find you and he will find me. And you have no choice because your mine Amy Pond. Jim Moriarty's little pet, making Sherlock crawl to him."

And before she even had time to react, the butt of the gun smashed into the back of her skull, leaving only a red stain on the pavement as her limp form was dragged away.

The first thing she saw was a black wall and the first thing she felt was searing pain. Lights flashed before her eyes. She tried to move her hands but the rope cut into her wrists. She struggled to control her breathing as a piece of tape was on her mouth. Her head felt like it was split open from the hit from the butt of the gun. She could feel the blood trickle down her cheek, her hair damp. She felt dazed, confused and terrified. Her eyes focused on the sight in front of her. The figure got closer and closer and her eyes focused. Jim Moriarty leered down at her. She knew Sherlock would come after her. She felt guilty, forcing him to put himself in danger for her. She had to get out before he turned up. Amy struggled against the bonds trying to break free. She could feel her breathing get heavy as she found it hard to breath only through her nose.

"Now now Amelia, that's not very wise." The voice made her freeze in fear, evil dropping off every syllable. Her breathing was harsher, out of terror. "Now you're so sure they're coming for you aren't you?"  
She tried to shout at him.

"I'm sorry, didn't quite catch that," he said turning round to face her. He leaned in. She braced herself. "Because he will come and there will be no more games. I'll kill him Amy. I'll kill Sherlock Holmes. And then who can stop me?" She jolted her head forward as hard as she could, the force of the connection pushing Moriarty back. It made her head feel like it was going to explode but it was worth it.  
"You little bitch," Moriarty said. She saw little lights before her eyes as she fought off the pain coming from her head. Moriarty took his hand away from his head, and she smiled a little at the red mark she had made.  
"You are a fighter, I'll give you that Miss Pond. But I'm afraid you're not that good," he said in a whisper, making her shiver. He walked round the back of her, his lips dangerously close to her neck, his hot breath making her breathing speed up. "Now you should really think twice before hurting me, because I can have you on the floor, begging to die, begging for the pain to go away, begging for it to end." The pounding in her heart resumed as he spat those words at her. His hand stroked her hair, coming to rest on her neck. She prayed in her head for Sherlock to hurry up. He walked round to face her. She watched carefully as Moriarty reached into his pocket. She made a soft whimpering noise as she saw the gun being drawn out. He walked slowly towards her, screwing a silencer on the gun. She couldn't see where he was, she only knew that he was behind her.

She felt his breath against her ear. She tried moving but his hand clamped on her shoulder. "Times up Amy, he's too late to save you now. You really should have thought twice about what you just did." The tape was ripped off her mouth, amplifying her ragged breaths. "I want to hear you scream Amy, I want to hear your last breath as you writhe on the floor in agony, your final plea for your magical Mr. Holmes to come and save you." The terror was overwhelming as she felt the gun press up against the side of her head. She hoped it would be quick, but this was Moriarty and he could make it so painful that she would do exactly what he had told her, and have her on the floor begging for mercy.

The shot still hadn't happened after a few minutes. Then relief swept over her as the gun was removed from her head. She saw Moriarty walk in front of her, and then turned his back. "Oh we might as well wait," Moriarty said. "Let's see how Sherlock responds to seeing you die in front of him." He laughed. "Of course, it doesn't mean I can't hurt you." And before she had time to think, she heard a shot and then her own screams as the bullet tore through her foot, ripping the skin and tearing through the muscle and nerves, leaving her in shock and unbelievable agony, as she felt the pain coursing through her and the blood running out of her.

Blood gushed out of the fresh wound and the sight of it made her feel faint. She looked up and saw the dark sadistic face staring back. The blood pumped out of the wound in her foot causing it to shriek with agony flaring back into life . The pain was too much. Her eyes rolled back and the last this she saw was the insane grin of James Moriarty.


End file.
